


Something underneath the surface

by Wordlesslywriting



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hunk overthinks things, Light Angst, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins, Voltron Rarepair Week 2017, falling in love is tough, mentions Coran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9808559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordlesslywriting/pseuds/Wordlesslywriting
Summary: Hunk didn't actually know how to feel the way Allura started to spend more time with him than he was used to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts Used: Lions, Mice

The last thing Hunk ever expected was to be regarded anything other than a good loveable friend. For as long as he could recall Hunk was dubbed the teddy bear that made cookies when someone told him about a bad break up or when someone needed a hug to get over a bad day. He was the one people called for technical opinions, food related jobs and for overall emotional support. That was just how life worked for him; and for the most part he was okay with that. That was all his own heart could handle, he had a great family, nice friends and fun-ish teachers back in garrison. Out in space it was sort of the same. He had Lance to hang out with like old times, Pidge to geek over the advanced technology that they got to probe with and Keith…it was getting better after they all found out Keith was human garla hybrid. Coran was a nice addition the way he was easily charismatic with his wit and humor. The Lions were hella amazing the way they were a mix of magic and science. It was such a great discovery for himself the way he bonded with his lion; even if he got some motion sickness he was happy how cooperative the yellow lion was and how it quickly grew accustomed to him. It was something that would be never be able to explain perfectly the way he shared thoughts and talk to his lion with ease the longer he stayed up in space. Hunk could never get enough of this rare opportunity he was given most the time when he was caught with the present. It was easier that way; he couldn’t drag everybody down too much with his worries. He was already conscious of his nervous tics; that was why he couldn’t understand Allura’s mice and how his lion started to make him consider spending more time with the princess.

It wasn’t like he wasn’t attracted to her.

He was; the problem was Lance and his advancements (though they never went far) to pursue her. Hunk would never break the bro-code. And a space princess wouldn’t be the cause of a drift into his friendship with person Hunk considered family. He wouldn’t bat an eye or smile extra wide when she would strike a conversation with him. It wouldn’t be cool, and not mention it would be a dagger to the trust Lance put on him when he talked to Hunk about Allura. That type of pressure and negativity was not something he wanted to be a part of the way universe was counting on them to save them and for being the kind of person he was raised to be. Though he wished the mice and his lion could see his intentions with maintaining a platonic and professional relationship with her. It would make life calmer in some ways considering how often Voltron was constantly needed. He was a paladin and that carried a huge job that he was never ready for no matter how many times Lance and Shiro tried to consult him. that path that Allura gave him was hard to swallow; to say goodbye to everything he knew, to lose time away from his family and having to cater to the rest of the universe with a smile on his face. It was tough on his body to stay strong and falling in love was not in the equation. It was disastrous to even think about it when he talked to his lion because, it would always give him its own opinions about it being okay for him to give his heart to the princess without complications. The hums and purrs it would give him was hard on his ears. The toxic beliefs of Allura seeing him more than just a human guy was never fun to flush away when he baked. The process itself was long; having his hands busy and a mind bundled with thoughts that burned his skull and conscience.

Too tiring and something close to a death that was prolonged to be seen as torture. He knew that they meant well the way they kept him running into her. To see her hair sway, having her eyes making contact with his and smiling politely. He just couldn’t understand why so suddenly she make rounds to the kitchen and watch him cook with Coran. Why she walked alongside him and talk about Altea and give him more reasons to love her. She didn’t know how much it hurt him the way she laughed with him, and having to see Lance come into the picture with his flirting. Why couldn’t the universe understand, why couldn’t it stop spinning and turn back time. To have Altea still existing in a time where Voltron’s past paladins defeated Zarkon and not in the present where he was ripped away from the garrison and alone in many ways he wasn’t back in earth. His lies were starting to come out, his smiles were starting to feel fake and couldn’t ever blame anyone else but his stupid selfish heart. Hunk wanted out. He just wanted to forget Lance’s sighs, he didn’t want to live in a world where they didn’t know where Shiro was again. Or have to spend more nights making late night snacks for Pidge as she tried to locate her father and brother while making time to spend quality afternoons with Keith so he would know he wasn’t alone. He didn’t mind Coran but knowing he lost so much hurt his heart; meeting his lion was a blessing but when it tried to talk about Allura’s smile he couldn’t help but ache for a world where he was still back on Earth. Dispersing into millions of pieces was like the only solution; but it really wasn’t. The alternative still felt like plan Z, to just crack and allow her to get closer and ask why. Why so suddenly did she wanted to spend time with him when the universe needed to be saved and track down Shiro.

She liked Shiro didn’t she? Wasn’t that why she talked to him now; because she was alone once again and Hunk was seen as the best alternative to talk to like a good friend did. Other than that, Hunk drew blank why she would waste her time to come over to him. Shiro was handsome, brave and strong; someone that could partner with her during battle and be her equal. Lance sadly agreed too when he couldn’t keep his smile and aired out his fears. If anybody had a shot with the princess it would be Shiro. But her mice kept making him trip and trap him so she would see him and talk to him. He was so done; with the universe and his damn flipping heart.

“Why?” His own voice sounded raspy and hurt.

The mice looked at him blinking and Allura coming into view. He couldn’t stop himself from shaking his head with tears threatening to fall.

“Hunk? Are you okay?”

He blinked as he stared at the floor where the mice were as they ran towards her feet before jumping onto her shoulders. He didn’t bother answer her as he walked away as she kept calling out for him. He didn’t bother to respond even when Lance and Keith looked at him after witnessing him ignoring her for a couple seconds. All Hunk was aware that the longer he stayed out in hallways his tears started to fall one by one with his throat thickening. Food didn’t heal anything; lunch passed awkwardly with Lance trying to get him to spill and Keith of all people coming into the conclusion first. The look he gave Hunk was enough to make see how painfully obvious he could be. Neither said anything but they both knew that Hunk would have to explain himself with the rest of the group. Talking to Lance was painful; the way he couldn’t stop shaking and crying in front of his best friend for betraying him when he didn’t want to in the first place. He watched Lance absorbing everything and smiling softly, when he finished Lance was holding tightly. Telling him that Lance was sorry for now noticing how Hunk felt.

“It’s not your fault man.” There was a small smile on Lance’s face, “Its okay I don’t hate you.”

But it still didn’t stop Hunk’s feelings for hurting him.

After getting encouragement from Lance and his lion he let the mice take him to Allura. When he went to the control room he was met with her worried expression. She walked with careful steps and talked slowly for him, even with an ached heart Hunk’s heart painfully beating with a furious rate. His body shook, his hands felt slick with nervous sweat creeping in. His voice was rough from crying and huffing. Being a few feet away from her made him realize how such a good person she was, the way she concerned for him. He wasn’t fit for her to like him, to spend time with an overemotional guy that barely felt like he could be a paladin.

“I’m sorry for ignoring you.”

Allura nodded slowly before taking a closer step, “Are you alright now?”

Hunk didn’t know how to answer that. “Yes.” He almost left room.

With her so close she was able to grab hold of one arm, “Hunk.” She inched closer so their faces were inches away, “Please… feel free to talk about anything between us. I did not like the way you looked earlier. If you are in pain the--”

Hunk stepped back, “I’m fine.” The look Allura gave him was too much. “I’m sorry that worried you but I’m okay right now.”

Allura almost backed away but when she looked at him something snapped inside her to make her cup his cheeks and quickly kiss him on the lips before all courage could leave her body. He responded with a gasp and a whine making her end it thinking she had hurt him.

“I---Why?” They were still inches away, “Don’t you like Shiro?”

“Who gave you that impression?”

Hunk’s mind was speeding a thousand thoughts per second the way she still held his face, how she looked in pain the way he rejected her. (Him!) He couldn’t catch a break the way his lips tingled from her kiss and the warmth raiding him. “Well you two were always around each other. And he’s Shiro and…” his voiced collapsed, “I’m me.”

Allura’s face turned into a frown, “How could you belittle yourself like?” She kissed him again with more pressure, “Can’t you see how brilliant you are? Shiro may be a capable paladin but he does not hold my heart. You do you idiot.”

“Do not just assume where my heart lays before you close yourself off. Hunk holder of the yellow lion you are more than just a hero to the universe. You gave me hope for the future.”

Hunk didn’t know what to say the way his insecurities bubbled into his throat. To feel his own lips, try to tell her that she was wrong. But it was hard to find a place to cut her off the way she looked at him, how she held him so close to her and make him feel secure. The tension was slowly rolling off his shoulders the way she slowed down and him digesting her words. He wasn’t even shocked when his next words were blurted out causing them to smile.

“So you liking me is reason why your mice have been leading me to you?”

She looked a little flustered, “Ah, so you have noticed.”

“Well yeah kind of hard not to. But um thanks.” He blushed, “For liking me.”

Allura smiled, “As long as its mutual.”

Hunk laughed a little sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head before looking at her on the eyes with a full on blush coloring his cheeks, “Oh um, yeah you don’t have to worry about.”


End file.
